Amusement Park
by CrazyPsychopathicRabbit
Summary: AU Sometimes Tsuna wished he hadn't met Reborn then maybe his life would be normal. But now... well, maybe being pregnant wasn't so bad... Warnings: lemon, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

CPR/KM: Aloha~! A one-shot~!

Giotto: NOOOOOO!

Reborn: _Ciaossu~_! I see he is still...

CPR/KM: Yup~

Tsunayoshi: My butt still hurts... and am I fat?  
Reborn: No, you are not...

CPR/KM: Yea~!

Tsunayoshi: I am! -_cries_-

Alaude: -_sighs_- No you are not

CPR/KM: AWWW~~

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Why are you so mean to me!

**Summary:** Sometimes Tsuna wished he hadn't met Reborn then maybe his life would be normal. But now... well, maybe being pregnant wasn't so bad... even if the father was a certain first Generation Cloud Guardian and Giotto looked ready to murder said Guardian. Why did he agree to go this amusement park anyways? Oh yea, Reborn would have killed him...

**Pairings:** AlaudeTsuna, YamamotoGokudera

**Warnings:** Yaoi BoyBoy/ManMan whatever you like to call it, smut, Lemon, M-Preg, I wrote this isn't that warning enough?

**A/N:** People might have noticed it by now... but I love the pairing AlaudeTsuna... Anywho, this is an AU and takes place after the whole Byakuran thing-y. So no Enma is in here! Maybe in another one I will bring him in! Who knows~!

* * *

**Amusement Park

* * *

**

It was a normal day in Namimori, well as normal as it can be for one Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The day had started out normally enough for him. In short, Reborn woke him up with bombs surrounding his bed and letting them explode while throwing ice cold water with piranhas at him. After nearly dying of a heart attack and several attempts to eat him, Reborn had a surprise ready for Tsuna. We all know what that means, run for the hills Tsuna! Reborn had told Tsuna to go and gather his Guardians and then meet at 9 am, sharp, at the amusement park. Of course, Tsuna obeyed this order too afraid of being shot.

Now it was 9 am and Tsuna together with is Guardians was waiting for Reborn to show up at the park. Tsuna sighed loudly when he remembered that it had it had been only three weeks since the whole Byakuran accident. Of course, they had won and made sure that this future would not happen, ever. But back to the present which was going to be interesting.

"_Ciaossu~_!"

Tsuna and his Guardians immediately turned to where the high pitched childish voice came from. What they saw made their jaws drop, safe for Hibari who didn't even show up and was probably napping on his school roof.

"What the hell?" yelled Gokudera out while his lit cigarette fell on the floor.

What the hell indeed. There standing in front of the tenth generation was the first generation of the _Vongola_. All of them in flesh and blood and not as the ghosts like they had been in the inheritance ceremony they had to do in order to beat Byakuran. Reborn was standing between the two groups and was smirking up a storm. Two things were an immediately known fact when this happened first Reborn was up to something, something really horrible and second at least one of them would be by the end of the day in pain. This was going to be interesting, really interesting.

"Alright, listen up!"

This got immediately everyone's attention and because Reborn shot in the air. You really can't ignore this baby then.

"Because Giannini fucked up again with an experiment when he had studied your rings, something happened. As you have already guessed, we have because of this a few special guests here," Reborn pointed to the first generation with a smirk. "Now, I want you guys to show the first generation around here, we don't really know if we can send them back or not. Any questions?"

Of course, they all had questions but no one was going to ask Reborn any of them. Why, you ask? Easy, Reborn had now a green gun, coughBazookacough, in his small hands and was aiming it at the group. No one really wanted to ask anything with this sight before them. Giotto and his Guardians just stared at the baby and were asking themselves what they had gotten into now. Reborn just smirked in satisfaction and the green bazooka turned back into Leon.

"Good, then I'll tell you who is going with whom now. Gokudera and G, Asari and Yamamoto, Knuckle and Ryohei, Lambo and Lampo, Daemon and Mukuro, Giotto will be going with me," Tsuna shivered when he saw the smirk Reborn aimed at him, "And Alaude and Dame-Tsuna."

It was all silent for a while. Well, for whole three seconds that is.

"WHAT THE HELL? NO WAY IN HELL WILL I LET _JUUDAIME_ GO WITH THAT BASTARD!"

"_Maa, Maa_, Haya-chan, if the kid says it's th-," but Yamamoto never got to finish.

"Shut up, _Yakyuu-baka_! And don't call me 'Haya-chan'!"

"Aw~, but you di-," a fist made itself home on the back of Yamamoto's head, making him shut up but he still didn't lost that smile of his.

"Shut up!" a red faced Gokudera mumbled.

"_OI_! Octopus-head, that was uncalled for to the extreme!"

A twitch made itself visible in Gokudera's right eye and Tsuna, wisely, made his way behind _Primo_ and his Guardians with Lambo safely in his arms. Lambo, in a moment of maturity, kept his mouth shut and just watched the scene in front of him. He knew already what happened when that tick appeared on Gokudera's brow. Let's just say the last time it happened, Namimori needed a new park.

Giotto and his Guardians just stared at what was happening in front of them. They didn't really know what to make of it.

"_Oya, oya_ I agree with Ryohei-kun. That was really uncalled for."

"What was that, Pineapple-bastard?"

"_Kufufufu_~, how childish of you~."

"That's it!"

And then it happened. Before Giotto or any of his Guardians could even think of hiding, dynamite went flying. It was only good that they could dodge in time before something happened to them.

"Take that you bastards!"

"Extreme dodging!"

"_Oya, Oya_ someone has a temper~!"

"Shut up and die already!"

"_Maa, Maa_ Haya-cha-"

_**BOOM**_

A big cloud of dust settled around Gokudera, Mukuro, Ryohei and Yamamoto. Tsunayoshi just stared at the cloud blankly and let out a sigh. What had he done in an earlier life to deserve this? Reborn just chuckled while sitting on Giotto's shoulder. Asari and G both carefully took a step in the direction of the dust cloud. Daemon and Lampo just blinked and tried to find out just what is going on. Alaude only raised a blond eyebrow and then looked at his 'tour guide'. He chuckled when he saw Tsuna's expression. It must be really frustrating to have them as his Guardians by the looks of it.

When the dust had finally settled down and the view was clear again, it made Asari and the others chuckle. Tsuna just sighed louder at what he saw and face palmed.

Without saying anything Tsunayoshi handed a silent Lambo to Lampo and made his way over to his knocked out Guardians. When he was right next to the little crater they were in Tsuna took a deep breath and said something that nearly let the first generation faint. Reborn tilted his fedora down so it was shadowing half of his face. Leon sitting atop said fedora was beginning to sweat when he saw his master's smirk. This was not going to be pretty.

"HIIIIEEEE! MUKURO TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!"

Reborn chuckled at hearing the chosen words from Tsuna to wake them up. The effect of said words was immediately Gokudera was the first to be up which resulted in him kicking Yamamoto awake, claiming that it was to protect the Tenth and his virtue. Gokudera's loud screaming lead to wake Ryohei up and shouting his 'extreme' which woke Mukuro up. Tsuna stood at the sidelines and sweat dropped. Why did he have such '_strange_' people as friends and Guardians? Oh yes, Reborn...

Said person was now guiding a shell shocked blond haired man away. It was better that he did not get to see what happened next.

"_Juudaime_!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

"_Oya, oya_..."

"ARE YOU OKAY? HE DIDN'T TOUCH YOU, DID HE?"

"How mean of you to say so-"

"Shut up!" said a blushing Tsuna. "I am alright guys, really! Mukuro didn't touch me!"

"Are you s-"

"Yes, I am sure Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said with a smile. "Now, please look after your 'charges'. Who knows what Reborn will do to us if we don't!"

Grudgingly Gokudera accepted it that his beloved boss was alright. Yamamoto just smiled and was the first to lead Asari away.

"Ahaha~, this will be fun!"

"I look forward to see today's Japan!"

"_Maa~_, I think you will like it!"

"Mhm I will decide for myself."

Yamamoto just smiled his 3000-watt-smile and left together with Asari. Gokudera and G on the other hand were not so friendly with each other while leaving or silent about it.

"Come on, Pinky. I show you around," said a glaring Gokudera.

It seemed that he was still not over the fact that G went around as him when they had to pass the inheritance ceremony. A smirk played on his lips when he saw how it pissed G off to be called 'Pinky'. This was so worth it.

"What did you just call me, brat?" a ticked off G asked.

"You heard me, old man!"

"Why you little...!"

Tsuna just sighed loudly at their bickering. Great, that was just freaking great. Now they had two Gokudera's as if one wasn't already enough but two? One was even worse than the other. Well, at least he didn't have to show either of them around or be with them. Lampo on the other hand had a bigger problem.

"The great Lambo-sama demands a piggy back ride!"

"_Yare, Yare_ why do I have to look after such a brat?"

"Gyahahahaha~ carry Lambo-sama!"

"No!"

"CARRY LAMBO-SAMA!" yelled Lambo after Lampo who was walking away.

"No, you snot nosed brat!"

Mukuro and Daemon on the other hand left the moment all attention was on the bickering G and Gokudera. It was better that way just trust the Author on this...

"I WILL SHOW YOU AROUND TO THE EXTREME!"

"Amen, my friend."

Well, this went better with Ryohei and Knuckle, aye? That only left Tsuna and Alaude. Somehow Tsuna wished that something would happen. Anything, even if it was fighting Xanxus again. It was better than staying alone with Alaude because, quite frankly, he was giving Tsuna the willies. Maybe it was because Alaude was staring at him as he was going to eat him? Who knows, eh?

"Aren't you going to show me around like the infant has said?"

Tsuna blushed when he heard the voice of Alaude. Great, not only was he spacing out but he was blushing like a school girl on her first date. It was only good Reborn wasn't there to see him, who knows what he would have done to him.

"_U-Un_... W-What would you like to see first?"

Tsuna wanted to kick himself for such a stupid question. How would Alaude know anything from this time that Tsuna could show him? But it seemed that Alaude was amused by the question. Instead of getting annoyed and pointing out that he did not know anything of this time, he just walked over to Tsuna and began to lead him into the amusement park. It was certainly more interesting than anything else that he could be shown. Besides, there was always another time to show him modern Japan. He wanted to see the empty amusement park.

It was only after Alaude touched him that Tsunayoshi came out of his daze and blinked a few times. When had they started to walk? But what was more important to him was the fact that the amusement park was empty, safe for the two of them. Why was getting the feeling as if...

"_Ciaossu~_!"

... Reborn was behind this all? Speak, well think of the devil's spawn and he shall appear.

"Welcome to our amusement park and enjoy your stay!"

Tsuna just stared blankly at the disguised baby and idly wondered whom Reborn tried to fool with it. Alaude just stared in amusement at the baby and chuckled. This was really getting interesting. Tsuna just went into the park and then turned his head to Alaude while still walking.

"What do you want to do first?"

Somehow Tsuna didn't like the fact that Alaude looked scary with a smirk on his face. His handsome face that is the thought made Tsuna blush and Alaude's smirk widened. Why was he suddenly getting the feeling as if the apocalypse was here?

"How about this?"

Tsuna looked in the direction that Alaude was pointing and paled. Why him? Of course, it had to be a roller coaster of all things that Alaude had to choose first. The smirk on Alaude's face widened when he saw the scared expression on Tsuna's face. _`Cute_,´ was Alaude's only thought to it. Oh someone was together with a sadist~! _`Thanks, Reborn! Really!_´ cried Tsuna's inner _chibi_ out while hugging himself and rocking back and forth.

"Are you afraid, _Decimo_?" the smirk was widening.

"_A-Ano_..." Tsuna really wanted to run away, very far away.

Alaude just chuckled and began to walk in the direction of the roller coaster. Tsuna just followed him slowly while mentally writing his last will. Not that anyone would ever get to see it. As they were about to enter the roller coaster they met an old friend.

"_Oya, Oya_ young _Vongola,_ could you please get that _Arcobaleno_ of yours under control?"

"Wh-What did he do this time?" Tsuna asked warily.

Mukuro just smiled while pointing to a chain that held him in place. Alaude raised a blond brow at that while Tsuna face palmed and sighed. What had Reborn planned now? Wait, he knew what it was. Reborn was trying to play match maker again. He did the same to Mukuro when he tried to get Yamamoto and Gokudera together. The only difference was now that he did not 'rent' a whole amusement park but a little restaurant. In the end he just locked them in a closet anyway and chained them together. This couldn't end well with whomever Reborn had planned to play match maker with, he just knew it.

"On second thought, never mind what I just said. This _IS_ Reborn we are talking here about," mutter Tsuna and just walked in, forgetting for a moment where he was.

Mukuro just glared at Alaude the moment Tsuna was gone. His ever present smile was vanishing and a dark aura settling around him. The second eyebrow joined the first one and Alaude and wondered if all of _Decimo's_ Guardians were bipolar. He was slowly getting the feeling as if this generation was, is, worse than they ever were.

"_Oya, Oya_ I don't know what the _Arcobaleno_ was thinking when he told us about the plan," Alaude wondered just who that 'us' was, "But hurt our Sky and you will not only have us Guardians after your ass but a few _Arcobaleno_ too, _Kufufufu~_!"

"Hn."

"_Kufufufu_, don't think I am joking about this, Alaude-san," with hat Mukuro vanished in his mist.

Alaude smirked at the challenge given to him and went after 'the Sky'. This was really getting interesting.

* * *

~ Somewhere ~

Reborn was sitting in the control room of the park with Giotto beside him who was having a mid-life crisis at the moment. One might be wondering just as to why he was having one but this was not really important as of right now. Reborn began to push some bottoms on the control in front of him while grinning sadistically. This was going to be a ride Tsuna wouldn't forget this soon. Reborn twitched when he heard Giotto moan pitifully. He sighed and turned to the man that was seemingly dying.

"What is it this time?"

"How can you pick Alaude? Of all the people that you could have chosen to go with Tsunayoshi, why Alaude?"

"Because I said so and Alaude had been watching Tsuna for quite a long time now!"

"No! This can't be happening!"

Reborn just sighed and shook his head at the first boss of _Vongola_. His behaviour was even worse than Tsuna's when he did not want to train. The only difference was that Tsuna looked cuter and pouted so adorable that even Reborn ad problems saying 'No' to him.

"Just accept it already! Alaude will soon be a real part of your family," Reborn said with a smirk.

But it seemed that Giotto would not give up on that so easily.

"Ha! This doesn't work out at all. Tsuna needs to have an heir for the bloodline to continue and this only works with a woman!"

But Reborn had a counter for this. "You are alive again. I can imagine that should you marry again, you will be having children of your own, they will take over then."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Then Tsuna will get pregnant."

"... Last time I checked Tsuna was a guy and guys cannot get pregnant. Or are you not telling me something?"

"You do know that this is the Mafia, yes? We can easily find a way to get Tsuna pregnant," Reborn stated with a smirk. "Besides, Alaude and Tsuna will be having strong children then and no one would be against it or question it!"

"You have thought this all through, didn't you?"

"Hm~!"

Reborn didn't answer and rather choose to watch the shaken Tsuna that was clinging to Alaude. It seemed that he had missed the roller coaster ride and a few others when he saw where Alaude and Tsuna were now. _`Stupid Giotto, let me miss all my fun!_´ Reborn thought with a twitch.

* * *

~ Back with Alaude and Tsuna ~

So far Alaude had dragged Tsuna in each horrible ride that a human could possible think of and each time they had either met one of Tsuna or Giotto's Guardians. So far they had met Reborn, Mukuro, Knuckle, Lampo and Lambo and Asari. And each time Alaude was threatened by Tsuna's Guardians or given a note from Reborn that threatened him. Yeah, this was really peachy. But now they were on their way to the haunted house. Tsuna, of course, had tried to run away but each time he was caught by Ryohei and Daemon and brought back to Alaude.

Alaude just chuckled each time that Tsuna was brought back to him. He was really enjoying himself for the first time in his life. But this time it was not in a fight like it usually was. He was snapped out of his thoughts by bumping into Tsuna who didn't want to move anymore.

"Do we really have to go in there?"

But before Alaude could answer, G and Gokudera came out of nowhere which made Tsuna jump into Alaude's arms. Not that he was complaining about it, mind you.

"HANDS OFF OF _JUUDAIME_!"

"Control yourself, brat!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Pinky!"

"What was that?"

"You heard me or is that pink hair of yours finally getting to you?" Gokudera asked smugly.

"Why you little...!" and with that G lunged.

Alaude and Tsuna didn't really hear anything about their fight. Both, well Alaude had carried Tsuna in and only let him down once he was sure that the boy would not run away. But running away was Tsuna's last problem now because he was already trembling in fear and clutching Alaude's arm tightly to his body. The house was dark and you could barely see anything but even that was only thanks to the light that showed them the path they had to walk on.

It was then that something hairy and big came out of nowhere. But not only was it like that. It was slimy too and only had a mouth full of rather razor sharp teeth.

"HIIIIIEEEE!"

"What is that?" Alaude questioned while poking the slimy and hairy thing. "Tsunayoshi?"

But there was only whimpering to hear from said person. Alaude sighed and turned around only to come face to face with a frightened Tsunayoshi who stared pleadingly at him. Seemingly to understand as to what Tsuna wanted, Alaude kicked the hairy and slimy thing away and took Tsuna's hand and began to lead him away. _`Mhmm, he is like a frightened bunny_,´ a predatory grin made its way on his face. Tsuna, who was oblivious to it all, just held tighter on Alaude's hand.

"Why me?" whimpered Tsuna out.

Alaude just chuckled, freed his hand and wrapped an arm around Tsuna's waist. Tsuna blinked and then blushed at what Alaude was doing. This was the first time anyone was comforting him when he is scared. His mother would always laugh it off, his father was never really there for something like this and Reborn would have kicked him had he even thought about going for comfort to the baby.

"Calm down, Tsunayoshi. Nothing will happen to you."

Tsuna went a darker shade of red when he felt a hot breath ghost over his ear. Just what the hell was going on here? What Alaude said to him calmed him down but on the other hand it made him just more nervous in the inside than he already was.

"Tsunayoshi, nothing will happen to you," Tsuna blushed at the way Alaude said his name. "See? We are already out and nothing happened to you."

And it was true. Tsuna was so concentrated on Alaude's arm around his waist, the breath on his ear, the words spoken to him and trying to not freak out and stay calm, he didn't notice how they exited the house.

"_U-Un_."

It was then that a loud growl was heard and Tsuna blushed when he realized that it came from him. Alaude just chuckled and let go of Tsuna, noting how the boy whined at loosing the touch to him. He stared bemused at the young boy and smirked at the blushing face of him. Tsuna pouted when he noticed the smirk on Alaude's face and blushed a darker red. It made Tsuna look all the more adorable in Alaude's opinion. Again, a growl was heard but this time it was not coming from Tsuna. Tsuna stared at Alaude and then burst into a fit of giggles. Alaude's cheeks turned a faint pink and he coughed.

"Why don't we go and eat something?"

"Ye-Yes...!" Tsuna said through his laughter.

* * *

~ Somewhere ~

Reborn chuckled at what he saw. So far everything was going as planned. Giotto was again in his mid-life crisis and rocking back and forth in a dark corner. A dark cloud of despair and doom was hanging over his head while he was mumbling to himself. It sounded suspiciously like '_Evil little devil's spawn babies that want his precious innocent little descendant getting tainted by a sadistic, evil, perverted Cloud Guardian!_'. The man has issues, really. Reborn shook his head at Giotto and continued to watch his student and his date.

When he saw right they were on their way to the food court. A kitty-smirk was on his face. It was show time for Yamamoto, Hopefully nothing would go wrong now.

"Mhmm, I count on you Yamamoto... There is not much time left..."

"Noooo! Not my Tsu-chan! Why him!"

Reborn rolled his eyes. Hopefully Giotto wouldn't snap out of it anytime soon...

* * *

_~*~ Time skip Evening_ Ferris Wheel ~*~

Tsuna was exhausted. Today was a really tiring day for him. It was even crazier than his usual days so far and that was saying something. He had been walking all day long and rode every ride in the park. Well, not all. The childish ones were skipped. Alaude had made sure of that. But what really freaked Tsuna out was the fact that at each ride was either one of Giotto or his Guardians. He could have sworn that he saw Bianchi too one time.

But now it was evening and there was only one ride left and that was the Ferris Wheel, something that he could live with. So here Tsuna was high up in the air together with Alaude. It would be pretty relaxing were it not for the fact that he damn electric went out while Alaude and Tsuna were at the highest point. Well, at least the view was nice. That and the fact that Tsuna was sitting on Alaude's lap which made the latter really happy. Not it was shown on his face but the smirk was saying it all that was seen.

Tsuna was trying his best not to tremble too much. But with Alaude's hot breath on his neck and his hands 'exploring' his body, it was easier said than done. His breath hitched in his throat when Alaude's cold hands moved under his shirt and came in contact with heated skin. He let out a strangled gasp and tried to arch away from those hands. Alaude marvelled at the smooth skin under his hands and slowly moved them up to Tsuna's nipples, smirking when he felt Tsuna shiver at his touch.

"Nngnnu~...!"

Alaude chuckled when he heard Tsuna moan and pinched the nipples while licking along Tsuna's neck to his earlobe and taking it into his mouth and sucking on it.

"Mhmm!"

A chuckled reached Tsuna's ears while he was panting.

"You like this, huh?"

"... Ah~!"

Tsuna couldn't really answer let alone think of one. Alaude had reduced his brain to a useless mush the moment he had began to touch him. When he tried to move his hands he only heard a rustle of chains. Blinking dazedly down to his hands, Tsuna saw that Alaude had cuffed them together. He was about to say something but the sudden cool air on his skin let him shudder while, now, warm hands stroke along his skin. When did he loose his shirt?

"A-..." he was cut off by three fingers shoved into his mouth and his trousers and boxers being ripped off. "Ngm!"

Tsuna shuddered when the cool air hit his half erected member, making him moan around the fingers. Alaude chuckled at the reaction he got from Tsuna and bucked his hips upward, letting Tsuna know that he was rock hard. Again a moan left Tsuna's lips and he felt mortified for this, yet he kind of liked this too.

"Either you suck on them or this is going to be harder on you than necessary."

Without waiting for an answer Alaude freed himself of his clothes without disturbing the teen on his lap that had begun to suck on his fingers. Tsuna was licking, sucking and nipping at the fingers in his mouth, seemingly to not get enough of them. He let out a moan when a hand suddenly took a grip of on his nearly fully erected member. His hips went automatically up, trying to get this hand to move. Alaude smirked darkly at the reaction he got and began to suck on Tsuna's neck, intending to leave his mark there.

Tsuna continued to suck on the fingers, making them nicely wet and bucking his hips. Trying to get the motionless hand to move or at least some sweet friction on his member but it was no real use. Alaude had begun to thrust up, adding to Tsuna's pleasure and making him painful hard. Before Tsuna knew what was happening to him the fingers in his mouth left and two were immediately pushed inside him. To say that it wasn't painful and didn't take Tsuna by surprise would be a lie. Tsuna's eyes widened and welled up with tears but he tried his hardest to not let them fall.

Alaude on the other hand was trying his best to not just take his fingers out and slam without any thought into Tsuna. He let out a groan when he felt how tight Tsuna was and when the boy clenched around his fingers, a hiss left his mouth. Tsuna was unbelievable tight but it was no wonder, the boy was a virgin after all. He let out a groan into Tsuna's neck when this tight heat clenched again around his fingers. But he regained his bearing fast and began to tell Tsuna to relax in a soothing voice, feeling how tense he was when he felt the boy clench again. As much as he loved this tight heat, he would have the boy rather squeeze something other.

"Relax, Tsunayoshi, or this will hurt you more," he murmured into an ear.

"Mhm!"

"Just like that, relax," a kiss to the neck and Tsuna slowly began to relax.

Alaude smiled when he felt how Tsuna began to relax but it was going too slowly for his taste. Tsuna was taking deep breathes and trying to calm himself with them, he didn't really notice when Alaude began to pump him or the stretching began. Pleasure slowly took over Tsuna's mind again and he relaxed father into Alaude.

"Ahh~!"

Alaude smirked when he heard Tsuna finally moan, only to chuckle when he saw that said person was now in a total daze. His fingers which only had begun to slowly move speed up and he slowly began to scissor them. Tsuna didn't even seem to flinch when he did that and Alaude continued on without any problems. Thrusting his fingers in and out of Tsuna's hole in a fast pace. Tsuna moaned and bucked his hips when Alaude found his prostrate after the first few thrusts of his fingers. Pleasure was coursing though his entire body and made Tsuna feel like he was on fire.

A very pleasant one, that is.

"Haa!"

"Mhm, you really do like this," stated Alaude.

"U-Ughn!"

Tsuna couldn't answer Alaude with his brain fogged with the pleasure he was feeling. Nothing was really making any sense to him but those fingers inside him that brought him this addicting pleasure. Tsuna let out a gasp when he felt now three fingers inside of him move. His eyes shot wide open, showing just how much they were glazed over from the pleasure. His skin was sweaty and glowed when the light of the moon shone through the window on him and Alaude. His face was flushed a dark red and his cuffed hands were trying to find something to hold onto but there was nothing.

"Ahh A-Alaude~!" cried Tsuna out loudly, earning a groan from Alaude.

Alaude had enough of this already. He wanted to be inside Tsuna and that was now. He deemed him prepared enough and turned Tsuna around. Tsuna's cuffed hands were now behind Alaude's head, his legs where on either side of Alaude's hips while said person slammed into him, making Tsuna sit on Alaude's member. Tsuna's once closed eyes shot wide open while a silent scream left his lips. Alaude was having a tight grip on Tsuna's hips and was sure that there would be bruises later on.

But right now he could careless about bruises. What was on his mind was the tight heart that was surrounding him finally. He tried his best to not just slam into Tsuna who was trembling badly. Tsuna on the other hand was now silently crying at the pain. Big fat tears rolling down his cheeks but those tears never made it to his chin to fall because Alaude had noticed his discomfort and began to lick them away. All the while he began to murmur soothingly nothingness to Tsuna. To help Tsuna to take his mind of the pain, Alaude kissed him soundly on the mouth while he used on hand to stroke Tsuna's member and the other to hold Tsuna steady.

Alaude let out a groan into the kiss when he felt Tsuna tighten around him more and gritted his teeth. He didn't really want to hurt Tsuna when he knew that he was not ready yet. He continued to distract Tsuna with touches and kisses, noticing how Tsuna slowly began to relax.

"Hmng...!"

Alaude smirked when he heard Tsuna moan and kissed him on the lips. Tsuna didn't really know what to feel anymore. The moment Alaude had entered him; pain had coursed through his body. But when Alaude began to touch him and kiss him gently, he didn't really know as to what he was supposed to feel anymore. He let out a moan when suddenly pleasure coursed, again, through his body. But before anything else could leave his mouth, it was claimed in a kiss. Alaude let his tongue dart out and lick along the seam of Tsuna's lips.

Tsuna gasped when he felt the wet and warm tongue lick along his lips. Alaude took this as his chance to deepen the kiss. Tsuna let out a groan when Alaude's tongue began to lick and stroke his own. Shyly, Tsuna let his own tongue move together with Alaude's. Being so deep into the kiss, Tsuna did not notice how Alaude began to slowly move him up and down. Only when Alaude hit his prostrate dead on did he notice.

"Ahh... haa~!"

Alaude just smirked when Tsuna broke their kiss in favour to moan very loudly. Saliva was running down Tsuna's mouth corners and to his chin. He clung to Alaude who began to move Tsuna faster up and down while thrusting up each time he let Tsuna drop. This let him hit Tsuna's prostrate very accurate and made Tsuna moan louder each time.

"Ahhn, a-again... p-please...!"

"Like this?"

The moment Tsuna was dropped again Alaude had thrust upwards with such a force it let Tsuna see stars.

"Yesss!"

* * *

~ Somewhere ~

Reborn was still sitting in the control room but this time a faint pink was on his cheeks while on the screen before him was his student and, now, lover seen. How this was possible? This is Reborn we are talking here about and that he just stopped the electric of the Ferris Wheel instead of cutting the whole park off.

"NOOO! ALAUDE, HOW COULD YOU!"

"... I should have knocked him out..."

"TSUNA DON'T LET YOURSELF BE CORRUPTED BY THAT BASTARD!"

"I think that it is for this too late... My, Dame-Tsuna, I didn't know you were this flexible..."

At hearing those words Giotto fainted. Reborn just chuckled at Giotto's reaction.

"This will be good blackmail material," Reborn said with a smirk.

* * *

~ Back with Tsuna and Alaude ~

Both people in question were sweaty and flushed. Tsuna was now riding Alaude who was having a tight grip on Tsuna's hips. The both of them were near their climax.

"Mhm~, A-Alaude!"

"Yes, Tsu-Na-Yo-Shi?"

"I-I'm co- Ah~!"

Tsuna never got to finish his sentence because Alaude had changed their position so Tsuna was lying on his back and he was ramming into the body underneath him while pumping Tsuna's member. Tsuna could only moan and arch when Alaude thrust into him harder, faster and deeper than before. He felt his orgasm approaching and could only moan loudly while clinging tightly to Alaude.

"Aah~... A... ALAUDE!"

Tsuna came with a shout of Alaude's name and his seed splashed between their chests. Alaude let out a low groan when Tsuna clenched tightly around him while his orgasm racked through his body. A few thrusts later in that tight and clenching heat Alaude came with a loud growl. Tsuna moaned when he felt something wet and hot splash inside of him. But he could careless at the moment and had already a good feeling as to what it was. Tsuna was panting hard as he tried to catch his breath and felt his eyes slowly drop.

"Tsunayoshi," Alaude breathed into his ear.

"Mhmm?"

Tsuna was tired and just tilted his head while nuzzling into Alaude's neck. He was ready to fall asleep by now. Alaude just raised an eyebrow and let out a chuckle when he noticed that Tsuna had fallen asleep. He adjusted their position so that the both of them were laying comfortable and held Tsuna tightly to his body. Tsuna snuggled into Alaude and sighed softly in his sleep. Alaude let out a groan when he felt Tsuna subconsciously tighten around him. Alaude gritted his teeth and tried his best to not take Tsuna again. The boy needed a break but if he didn't stop moving around like this he would give a damn about the break.

"Alaude..." mumble Tsuna in his sleep.

Alaude chuckled under his breath and hold Tsuna tighter. Well, a little nap couldn't hurt, could it?

* * *

_~*~ Time skip three months later_ Sawada residence ~*~

Tsuna let out a groan and hid his face in Alaude's chest while said person wrapped his arms around him and let out a chuckle. Reborn just rolled his eyes at the reaction from Iemitsu. Said person had just fainted at the news given to him from Reborn. Giotto, who was sitting next to Alaude, was trying his best to not attack Alaude and instead concentrated his whole rage at the smirking and espresso drinking baby in front of him. Reborn was really enjoying himself right now.

Nana on the other hand was jumping excitedly up and down in her seat. It was a really frightening sight but the attention was soon back on Iemitus who regained his conscious again.

"Urgh... I had the weirdest nightmare ever! Not only were _Primo_ and his Guardians alive again but Tsuna was dating _Primo's_ Cloud Guardian and pregnant with his child!"

"That wasn't a dream, _Anata_! Tsu-chan is really pregnant, isn't that just great?"

"B-But how?"

It was then that he saw the smirking Reborn and it dawned on him just how it happened. What en evil baby Reborn was.

"REBORN! HOW COULD YOU?"

Reborn's smirk just grew wider, "At least there will be an heir and Maman looks really happy at the thought of grandchildren~!"

Iemitsu didn't really know what to say. He was just gaping like a fish while Nana was squealing happily. Giotto was just barely holding it back but with the way Reborn was smirking that wouldn't last long. And what were Alaude and Tsuna doing? Well, the moment all attention was on Reborn they had sneaked out, both of them not really wanting to be there when Giotto finally lost it. They knew that it wouldn't end pretty so they left.

"Alaude... you do know that I can walk on my own, yes?" wow, Tsuna grew a backbone!

"_Aa_, but I'd rather not have you run away."

"_Mou~_!"

Alaude just chuckled at the face Tsuna made and continued on his way to the park. Maybe they would meet some of his fellow Guardians. Oh, what a sight it would be to see their faces should they hear about the news. Tsuna stared warily at his lover when he heard him chuckled. Why was he getting the feeling as if something bad would soon be happening?

* * *

CPR/KM: FINISHED!

Tsuna: -_sitting in Alaude's lap_- Chocolate?  
Alaude: Of course

Giotto: REBORN!

Reborn: _Ciao, ciao_

CPR/KM: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~!

* * *

**OMAKE 1**

All wa-

"WHAT!"

"VOOOOIII! THE BRAT IS WHAT?"

"UISHISHISHI the prince always knew that something like this would happen~!"

"_Yare, Yare_ you own me now, Reborn..."

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?"

"I EXTREMELY DON'T GET IT!"

"_JUUDAIME_! NOOO!"

"_Wao_..."

"THE SCUM IS WHAT?"

"Oh! Tsuna-kun! I am so happy for you!"

"HA-HI? B-BUT I AM SU-"

Alaude had enough of the yelling and slammed his fist in the wall behind him, making it crumble under the force. Immediately silence went around and Tsuna shook his head, wondering who was going to fix this.

"Tsunayoshi is pregnant with my child, deal with it and get over it!" with that spoken Alaude picked Tsuna up and left. But not without saying, "And fix the wall or else!"

* * *

**OMAKE 2**

"..."

No one really knew what to say. Giotto looked peeved at Alaude which made the latter smirk while hugging Tsuna tighter to his body and resting his hand on the slowly forming bump on Tsuna's abdomen. Tsuna just blushed at the gesture and tried his best to hide into Alaude. Lampo couldn't really believe what he had heard. How was it possible that someone like Alaude was going to be a father? This was so wrong in many ways. Knuckle and Asari were a bit more relaxed about it and showed their enthusiasm by congratulated the expecting couple.

"Ahaha~, never thought that I would be saying this but," Asari smiled a 6000-watt-smile, "Congratulations, my friends!"

Alaude just smirked as responds while Tsuna blushed and mumbled a 'thank you'.

"Amen! I give you my blessings and I hope that God is with you!"

"_Nufufufu_, how interesting~!"

"Don't even think about it, Daemon!" everyone said at the same time.

"How mean of you~!" pouted Daemon.

"... I can't believe that a bastard like you is allowed to be a father!" was the only thing G said.


	2. Announcement of the sequel

Dear Readers,

First of I liked to say thanks to the people that have reviewed on this story. Thank you so much! I appreciated them all! It was nice of you tell me what you liked about the story. It made me really happy when I read them. So you thank you again. And again a thanks to those who have faved this story. Even though I would have liked a review of you guys telling me of how I did with this one-shot, you faving this story was telling it me too. So a thanks to you too!

And then there are those other people, no need to be ashamed or anything. I think you guys can think already just what I could be talking about, yes?

As I have noticed a few of you have put this one-shot on their alert-list. It is a mystery to me as to why. But now that you did it, I may as well tell in this A/N that I have put a sequel out for it. Yes, not only you guys are meant but others too that will come to read this one-shot.

The sequel is under the name 'Pregnancy, Alaude's Hell'.

Have fun reading this one-shot too and I hope to get reviews and favs for this one too as I have for Amusement Park!

Sincererly,

CPR/KM


End file.
